Hana Yori Dango Naruto Style
by gothrule24
Summary: They rule the school, They own everything, they are the kings. And Naruto has pissed them off. This wont end well.  SxN  Yaoi 3
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto, if i did it would be full of Yoai goodness.

This story is based on something called Hana yori dango( Boys before flowers) If you've seen it, i pitty you lol but obvilously i have to soooo haha. my spelling sucks so im sorry! i did spell check this. ummmmm Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Konoha High, the richest school, no one gets in without a trust fund to their name and a large donation to the school. You can never have too many libraries right? The cafeteria lunches are 50 dollars each, but come with the tuition. It is run by the famous Tsunda, a doctor from Tokyo who quite her practice for unknown reasons. I am her grandson, Naruto Uzumaki and 2nd year of high school, I was sent to live with her and go to the famous Konoha High. Dream come true right? NOT. It would have been if it was not for <strong>Them<strong>. the F4.

'This Place is huge!' Naruto thought as he walked into the building beside Tsunda. Tsunda was his grandmother, A busty woman in her 50s but looked to be about 25. Her blonde hair in pigtails, she did not seem like the headmaster of the richest school In Tokyo. Turning his head, he could see fancy ass cars pulling up to the school, one student getting out of each. His jaw dropped. He knew the kids here were trust fund children but to have a your own private car drive you to school? Spoiled rich brats.

"Naruto, Stop glaring out the window, These rich kids don't need to think you hate them." Tsunda said.

"Buttt Obaa-Chan they are getting driven to school. Who gets driven to school?" Naruto Whined.

"These kids do Ganki! And you will not comment on it in front of them, they are the reason I have such a nice job, and why you're getting such a good education." She practically growled.

Naruto cheeks puffed out, he did not understand why he had to come to such a fancy school, there had been nothing wrong with his old school. Sure there had been a drug bust or a hundred but that did not mean he was not getting a good education…. Ok maybe this school was better, but you will never seem him admitting it out loud.

"Naruto…..GANKI!" Naruto broke this thoughts to turn towards his Obaa-Chan. "You're in class 12- A, it's in building J, Floor 3. Get to class its starts in 10 minutes and its at least a 15 minute walk" Tsunda smirk at him.

"WHAT! OBAA-CHAN!" Naruto started running. He reached building J in 5 minutes (OH YEAH RECORD TIME) and walked up the 'grand stair' Case to the third floor. He saw a few other students still in the hallways pretty fast. The class room was at the end of the hall, right next to the bathroom (SCORE).

"Naruto-Kun?" A voice from behind him said, turning around he say a kind looking man with a scare on his nose.

"Hai?" Naruto replied.

"I'm Iruka Sensei, I'm the home room teacher for this class. It's nice to meet you" Iruka bowed slightly to Naruto.

"AHH Hello, Im Naruto Uzumaki! Please take care of me this year! " Naruto deeply bowed to show his respect for his new Teacher.

"Hai, please wait out here for a moment while I introduce you to the class." Iruka walked inside.

"Naruto-Kun please come inside." He hear Iruka call to him after a minute or so. Walking in, he saw laptops on each desk, and a Rolling chair as the chairs. IT was amazing!

"Introduce yourself Naruto" Iruka encouraged.

"Ahh Hai. Ano, I am Naruto Uzumaki, ummm I like ramen, and cookies but not together, My best friend's Name is Garra, and I have a part time Job at a Clothing store in downtown Tokyo. "Naruto Introduced himself. He could see the whispers , when he mentioned that he had a job, but in all honestly he did not truly care.

"Naruto-Kun why don't you sit next to,"Iruka looked around the room, "Ah, Haku- Kun" He pointed next to the open seat next to the window. Haku was the prettiest girl with long flowing hair, wearing her skirt and had her legs neatly crossed with a par of fancy shoes that were way out of his price range-Wait Naruto thought as he sat down next to 'her'. Iruka Sensei Said Kun…Looking towards Haku He smiled.

"ohyao. My I'm Naruto!" He smiled at the (girl? Guys?).

"Hello," Haku smiled kindly back, "I'm Haku, and don't even bother with my last name, no one can say it anyway! and just in case you're wondering, I am a guy." Haku turned back to the front.

Naruto blushed and looked down at his desk. Iruka had started class, he was also the math teacher. All the student you could hear the yelling in the halls. "Kabuto Yakushi Got a RED NOTICE" "THE F4 HAVE DECLARED WAR ON KABUTO YAKUSHI!"

Naruto confused looked at Iruka Sensei who had a sad look on his face, but did not do anything, he merely set down his piece of chalk and walked out of the class room. Looking around he saw that everyone was standing up. He turned to Haku, who smiled at him.

"You don't know what's going on do you?" Haku asked with a kind smile.

"Not at all" Naruto laughed in reply "Whets a red notice? Who are the F4?"

"Come on I'll tell you on the way, its rude not to go see the activates." Haku smiled a sad smile at him, they walked out of the class room, people running in one direction all together.  
>"A red notice is a declaration of war from the F4, or flower four. They are the top dogs at this school, all richer than the rest of us. They are the most attractive guys at the school as well, each having a huge fan club to their name."<p>

"How do you get a red notice" Naruto asked, wondering who these guys are.

"Its not hard, and there is no set way to get one, it's who ever pisses them off. One guy got one from just looking at them wrong. " Haku replied, they had finally made it to a big crowd, all surrounding one guy with silver hair, he was curved in food. They were all cheering some throwing food at him others just watching.

"OMG ITS F4!" A girl Screamed while pointing towards the doors. Boys quickly moved chairs to the wall, and the crowd split in to two sides to let them threw.

"And they are the F4" Haku said as 4 beautiful boys walked into the room, "Starting from the closet to us, the boy with the red marks on his cheeks? That's Kiba, well known play boy, only dates guys 10 years older than him, dads in some sort of mafia or that's the rumor anyway. Next to Him with the rather long hair? That's Neji, Second in line for the Hyuga corp., and a famous for his Ikebana (Japanese flower stuff. Not a verb but I just made it own biatch!). In front of him is Shikamaru Nara, famous piano player, grandfather made a lot of money from some invention, and his father is a powerful lawyer." Haku took a breath and look at the one in front, Black eyes, Black hair that was spike up in the back, Black skinny jeans, black Jeans and a t-shirt that had a band name on it. "That's Sasuke Uchiha, Hair to the Uchiha corp. He is the leader more or less, has the largest following out of all of them. His family was massacred a few years back by their uncle. His brother and him were out to a movie so they survived. Found the bodies though." 

Sasukes eyes turned towards them but it looked as if he was look through them instead of at them. All four sat down in the chairs, and the crowd calmed down. Sasukes eyes focused on Kabato, while the rest roomed the crowd.

"He is Kaboto, Uchiha-sama." A nameless boy stood in front of them, holding on to Kabotos arm.

"Hai, Uchiha-sama, We gave him the usual, he started to cry. "Another nameless who was holding his other arm laughed.

Sasuke merely looked at them, waiting for them to shut up, He leaned forward on his legs and for the first time he spoke," He's not crying now is he?" Sasukes voice was deep, made you want to bow down to him, and kiss his feet, Naruto hated him already.

"Well no, but we wanted him to be able to talk so you wouldn't get annoyed easily!" Nameless #1 stuttered to find an answer.

"How considerate, wouldn't you Sasuke" Neji, said with a smooth voice, almost calming. It made Naruto want to stand up straighter but also hide in fear.

"Your right Neji, but that doesn't mean he should be crying now does it? He did something bad!"Kiba had a voice full of laughter. Looking over, he noticed Shikamaru had already fallen asleep.

"Hn" Sasuke stood up and walked over to Kaboto, the nameless forcing him to stand up, Naruto noticed that Sasuke was at least 6feet tall, towering over Kaboto. Naruto was only 5'6. (He was not short, just not as tall as most people. Really…)

"Uchiha-sama, Whatever I did! Im sorry, im sure I did not mean it!" Kaboto stuttered out.

"Neji laughed from behind him," Im sure you didn't, but it still happened" He said in reply. Sasuke still saying nothing but turning his face over in his hand.

"What did I Do?" Kaboto almost begged.

"Spilt water on my bag" Neji said with a smile that sent chills up Narutos back.

"And in all honestly, we were bored, you were there." Kiba added.

"Your face, I don't like it" Sasuke added. Raising a fist, he punched Kaboto in the gut. Still holding onto his shirt, so he stayed on his feel. He then contined to beat the shit out of him. (I'm not good with fighting , use your imagination.)

The crowd started cheering again, Naruto Looked around disgusted, he noted that Haku had the same type of expression on his face.

"Why don't the teachers stop this" Naruto asked in Hakus ear.

"The F4s families have made huge donations to this school, a silly fights not going to make them stop."

Naruto scowled at this but understood, money was everything.

"Bored now" Sasuke said, dropping Kaboto to the ground, the other 3 stood up as he started to walk out, stepping on Kaboto on his way out. His and Narutos eyes met for a second, but continued forward.

Once they were out of the room, the crowed started to break away, heading back to class room.

"What a bunch of Dicks" Naruto Muttered.

"Excuse me, what did you say about the F4?" A voice from behind him said. Turning Naruto saw-

* * *

><p>Like it? Dont like it? I don't really care :) but reviews, and even flames make me happy! Who should be sasukes fan girls? I need 3! 3 review! enjoy!<p> 


	2. OPPZ?

**_Hey Everyone! So this is an update, its sort of short, so im sorry. If you have seen Hana Yori Dango, you'll notice that I am sort of rushing threw this. Butttt its only cause the beginging is my least favorite part :( ANYWAY THANK YOU TIMES~ to my 4 reviews!_**

**_klnkl: Thanks :D _**

**_rentamiya :I thought Sakura too! thanks! _**

**_crim5on cr0w : Hun, i love you...but STFU! i choose to do this because i can! SUCK BITACH! (Im her friend...i can be mean...really... We love each other) And its only cause i thought this would be the perfect sasunaru story! _**

**_itsxrosaliexcullenxbitches : THANK YOU! i liked the show at first...Have you seen the Korean Drama version or the japanese? They are both good! _**

**_UMM You 4 rock :D SO made my day! _**

**_I do not own!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The crowd started cheering again, Naruto Looked around disgusted, he noted that Haku had the same type of expression on his face.<em>**

**_"Why don't the teachers stop this" Naruto asked in Hakus ear._**

**_"The F4s families have made huge donations to this school, a silly fights not going to make them stop."_**

**_Naruto scowled at this but understood, money was everything._**

**_"Bored now" Sasuke said, dropping Kaboto to the ground, the other 3 stood up as he started to walk out, stepping on Kaboto on his way out. His and Narutos eyes met for a second, but continued forward._**

**_Once they were out of the room, the crowed started to break away, heading back to class room._**

**_"What a bunch of Dicks" Naruto Muttered._**

**_"Excuse me, what did you say about the F4?" A voice from behind him said. Turning Naruto saw-_**

* * *

><p>Turning Naruto say pink. PINK. HOLY EFFING SHIT. THIS CHICK HAS PINK HAIR. (Can you guess who it is?)<p>

"Hey, Dipshit? Are you depth? Or just plain stupid?" A girl that looked like Naruto, but girllyfied( more girly then he already is anyway) stood to PINKs right side, to her left stood a girl with red hair.

"Now Sakura, Ino and Karin, I am sure Naruto-kun didn't mean what you think he did" Haku said to a calming voice. "He was merely commenting on the fact, that there were such idiots holding Kaboto. I mean they got in Uchiha-samas way did they not?"

"Your right, they are true idiots. I mean Uchiha-Sama works so hard." The red head almost sobbed out loud.

"Your right Karin, they are the devil for making him work so hard, I mean he does so much for this school." Blondey added.

"And how he talked back to Neji? Who does that? Neji-sama has had such a hard life" PINKY finished for them.

'They are….sad, and fan girls.' Naruto thought silently to himself.

"Come On Naruto we need to get back to class."Hake taking advantage of the fact they were distracted to pull Naruto away.

".Fast" All three F4FG (F4 fan girls, Naruto had made up a new name for them) "You're the new kid right? The one who is Tsundes charity case?"

"Didn't know I was a charity case, seeing as I am her godson" Naruto glared at the 3 bitches. 'Ohhhh 3B ha-ha I'm so clever' Natuto thought.

"Well whatever, you're a nobody. But since you are new here, I will be kind enough to give you the run down on how this school works. Don't piss off the F4, don't talk bad about the F4. Do as the F4 say. It's really easy see" Pink bitch said.

"How bout this? I stay out of your precious F4's way, and you stay out of mine? This is school is big enough, that we won't have to run into each other, and hopefully speak to one and other." Naruto replied in a nice smile.

"HUMPH" 3B, turned on their heels and walked away, flipping their hair.

"Since that's over with, let's go back to class, Ne?" Haku said with a smile. Naruto motioned him with his hand to lead the way. Following behind him, Naruto thought about the F4 while Haku chattered about the schools food and his boyfriend Zabuza. They seemed like rich spoiled brats to Naruto. If it had been his old school, Naruto would have punched that Sasuke-Teme in the face. But here, he didn't want his Baa-chan to get mad at him, he was all ready on thin ice for getting in a fight at his last school.

* * *

><p>Naruto was at work that night, with his Friend Garra. Garra was a silent kind of guy, his glare could scare the crap out of the strongest guy. He had dark red hair, and the kanji for love tattooed on his forehead. He tended to wear black skinny jeans with tunic like tops. Naruto was currently complaining to him about the F4, while shelving and folding t-shirts.<p>

"Garra they are Ass Holes, I mean, they don't seem to care about anyone else, only worried about themselves. AND Their fan girls? The three most annoying bitches I have ever met. They make Tamari seem nice. ITS HORRIBLE. And not fair." Naruto whined.

"hn" Garra replied.

"Garra, that's all you can say? I'm in hell at this school! I mean these people! They have more fancy stuff then I thought was possible. They have laptops just for school. Every student gets one, its present for going to the school. I mean it's a nice laptop. I got mine in orange, because orange is the best color ever!" Naruto continued.

"Naru, this school sounds like every other school you have been to" Garra finally said, once he couldn't handle Narutos complain anymore.

"But-" Naruto was about to begin but Garra cut him off.

"But nothing, you have 2 years at this school, just think of that. You will never have to see those people ever again after those two years."

"I know but still, How can I handle these guys who think they are better than everyone else?"

"Don't. Hit them if they ever bug you, bet you could beat them all in a fight." Garra said, in a tone that said the conversation is over.

* * *

><p>NEXT DAY.<p>

It was lunch, classes were boring. Naruto was sitting next to Haku, laughing about some story Haku had just told about his boyfriend. Haku stood up to throw away his food. Turning he ran into someone. Someone that it was very bad to run into. Sasuke Uchiha. The leader of the F4. And Haku had split soup on his shoes. FUCK.

"Uchiha-sama, I-Im sor-r-ry!" Haku stuttered out. Sasuke merely lifted on eyebrow at him.

"Your what? I don't think Sasuke-Kun Understood you through that stutter." Kiba said in a sarcastic tone.

"Im Sorry Uchiha-Sama, I'll Pay for new shoes! Just send me the bill" Haku said more solidly but taking a step back.

"Pay for new shoes? Hn, You can't buy shoes like these anymore, custom made just for me" Sasuke said in a emotionless voice. He smirked as a thought came to his head, Taking a step towards Haku, he rose his voice slightly, "You could clean them for me though. Lick them." Sasuke demanded.

"Lick them, Uchiha-Sama" Haku asked tenderly.

"Did I stutter?" Sasuke asked the room, at this point everyone was looking at them, holding their breathes.

Haku slowly started to get on his knees, to lick the shoe. Naruto couldn't take it, He grabbed Hakus arm and pulled him back up.

"He said he was sorry you Teme, and offered to pay for the shoes. So why don't you pull out that stick that is shoved so far up your ass it makes your hair stick up to look like a ducks ass." Naruto Said standing in front of Haku.

"What did you just say?" It wasn't Sasuke who asked, it was Kiba, in shock.

"I believe he just insulted Sasuke." Neji answered. Shikamaru was just smiling slightly in the back ground.

"Hn" Sasuke Looked Naruto up and down for a second, A scowl appearing on his face. There was a moment of silence before a Slight smirk appeared on Sasukes face. It made him look like he was going to kill someone. Turning he walked past Naruto and Haku, who were holding their breath, the other 3 following, looks of shock on their faces.

"You didn't have to do that Naru-Chan" Haku said, "That isn't going to end well for you".

"He was going to have you lick his shoes, which would be worse." Naruto said with a smile. Inside, he could feel his stomach tighten. He was FUCKED. And he knew it.

* * *

><p>The next day Naruto opened his locker. There was a red note inside. It had F4 in block letters. FUCK!<p>

Naruto walked into his class, his desk was missing. He turned and walked out, knowing they hid it. He started to look around, and found it, outside, under a window. He walked towards it and bent over to pick it up. He had trash dumped on his head. Looking up he say it was the 3B. He sent them a lovely hand gesture. He got water dumped on him as he walked to class with his desk, then he had flower dumped on him. This was all before lunch. He knew he should have stayed home.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

**_ Ill try and update soon! maybe by the end of tomorrow :) now to do my homeowork! Review make me happy, flames make me giggle, and pie is yummy! _**


	3. Chapter 3: The Deal

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! Its been a hard week at school. Stupid grades being important or something. Anyway here is an update. I kinda rushed in this. Im not Happy with it. **

**So...Reviews~ So usually I will thank everyone Indvidually but I do not have this computor for long(Stupid public places.) But thank you to everyone who reviewd and who faved it :) It made my day to see them! and someone comment that this has been done before. And honestly I did not know that! Im sorry! So I looked it up. It was done in 2006. It is now 2012. And my story is somewhat different. So I did read it and I will try to not do any of the major same things! I will change the tittle to! Any suggestions? **

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

He got water dumped on him as he walked to class with his desk, then he had flower dumped on him. This was all before lunch. He knew he should have stayed home.

* * *

><p>"SELF CENTERED ASSHOLE SASUKE-TEME! WHAT GIVES HIM THE RIGHT TO JUDGE ME AND PUT ME THREW THIS. WHAT DID I DO TO HIM? SO HE GOT SOME ICE CREAM ON HIS SHOES? HE CAN BUY MORE CAN'T HE? FUCK YOU SASUKE!" Naruto screamed out to the field from his place on the fire escape. Taking a deep breath he put his wait on to the guardrail. "Better" He sighed.<p>

"Its not polite to yell about someone. Especially when someone else is trying to sleep. Troublesome People" A voice from behind him said. There was Shikamaru in a tight t-shirt, vest, and skinny jeans hold a book. Naruto had yelled about the F4 with the one of the F4 right there. FUCK

"Sorry! I didn't know anyone was here" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin and a nervous laugh.

"Hmm, that doesn't make it any less rude" He replied. Turning we walked up the stairs back towards the building. He paused and turned back towards Naruto, "For future Purposes, I would keep from yelling in this area, or from coming back at all."

"And whys that?" Naruto pondered.

"Because this is my spot." Shikamaru said leaving the stairwell.

* * *

><p>'Well this sucks.' Naruto was on his knees in front of Sasuke and the rest of the F4, the school surrounding him. Thinking back he wondered how he got into this situation. It was only his third day of school. Why did he end up here.<p>

"Well, well, how the mighty have fallen. " Neji said, smirking down at him. "But you have finally fallen to your fate. Were you belong."Sasuke was silent, as Naruto was being held by the two buffoons next to him.

"I didn't exactly fall, the idiots holding me, kicked my legs. I would really prefer to be standing." Naruto growled at him, but not taking his eyes off Sasuke, they were looking into each other's eyes, trying to read one and other.

"Well this-" Neji was cut off.

"So Stand up" Sasuke spoke, his voice was smooth, but sounded like he was holding something back.

"But Sasuke-Sama-" Idiot One started to say.

"Would you like to take his place?" Sasuke cut him off before he got too far, never taking his eyes Naruto.

They let go, and Naruto Stood up and bushed off his pants, not that it did any good, he was covered in dirt, floor and garbage the two idiots grabbed back onto him. Sasuke and Him never broke eye contact. Sasuke was a head taller than Naruto, more slender but still with obvious muscles. They didn't say anything, just stared at eacher room was silent waiting for Sasuke to say something.

"Bring me his friend" Sasuke said.

"Yes sir!" Someone from the masses said.

"HEY! He has nothing to do with this" Naruto said lunging for Sasuke, the two morons held him back. It took both of them.

"Hn" Sasuke smirked at Naruto.

"Hey let me go! LET ME GO" Haku yelled at the top of his lungs. He was placed infront of Sasuke, he had floor all over him, Eggs as well, he was covered in disguesting things.

"YOU BASTARD! what does he have to do with this?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"Hes the one who ruined Sasuke's shoes. You just the punk who stood up for him." Kiba said smirking.

"You have a choice, we will leave poor Haku alone, and only deal with you. OR you can both take it together." Naruto was already about to say yes to the first part but was cut off before he could say anything. "BUT there is a catch. Since this started as friendship, its Hakus choice. If he takes the deal, where it is only on you, he would never be allowed to talk to you again. You would not be allowed any friends at this school. Anyone seen talking to you in a kind manner will be given the same treatment as you. Or you two could take this punishment together." Neji said.

Naruto finally took his eyes off of Sasuke to look at Haku, wondering what he was going to do. Haku was looking at the ground.

"Haku?" Kiba asked, bending down and lifting his face. "What is your choice?"

Haku turned his face and met Naruto eyes. He looked broken.

"I'm Sorry Naru, I take the deal, and he can do this by himself. I will never speak to him again." Haku said, turning back towards the F4. Shock on Naruto's face.

"Deal, Take him to get cleaned you two." Kiba said smiling, "You made the right choice sir." Haku go up, two people rushing to his side to help him clean up, as he walked away Naruto spoke up.

"Goodbye Haku" Naruto said with a smile on his face, Haku stopped mid step not wanting him to feel bad for his choice. Hake didn't turn around but kept walking.

"You…are strange. He just abdoned you, and you let him leave like it's a reglular day" Neji commented. Naruto turned his face towards him and the smile slipped of it.

"I let him leave like an old friend because you gave Him no other choice but to do what he did, you Assholes." Naruto Growled.

Sasuke took a step forward and grabbed Narutos face. Glaring, Naruto struggled against his grip.

"He had a choice, everyone has a choice." Sasuke said, " He just left. He had the choice to stay and help you, go through this with you. As Friends. Like you did for him. But his choice was to leave."

"I would have done the same thing" Naruto stated, but he wouldn't have. He would have stayed and helped Haku.

"Seeing as I am kind, I will give you an out." Sasuke started with a cruel smirk on his face, "Kiss my feet."

"Excuse me?" Naruto yelped.

" .Feet. and all of this will go away. You can have friends and be a happy part of this school. "

"….O.K" Naruto said, bending over, the two idiots on his sides letting him go. He was about to reach Sasukes feet when his leg shot out and swipped Sasukes feet out from under him cause him to fall.

"NOT! You can go Fuck yourself with your duck ass hair. I can take anything you have to give and then some. Belive it… Teme" Naruto said Standing up tall. Then while everyone was in shock, High tailed it out of there. Shikamaru was smirking in the back ground, Neji and Kiba shocked and from his postion on the ground Sasuke was pissed.

* * *

><p>"What did you do?" Gaara said from his spot on the ground in his bathroom.<p>

"Well I might have started a fight with the F4." Naruo repliled from the shower, He had run from the school to Gaaras house, where he knew Gaara would be awake.

"Why would you do that?" Gaara asked.

"He wanted me to kiss his effing shoes. So I kicked him onto the ground and told him to bring it " Naruto answered while shutting off the water, Gaara handed him a towl. He moved back the curtain and stepped out his 6 back glistening with little dropplets of water.

"You know, I've always wondered if you're a natural blonde." Gaara said tugging at the towl.

"And you will keep wondering won't ya."

"Boring" Gaara said standing up and leaving the room. "Ill go take your clothes out of the wash, your brothers will freak if they see how fucked up they are, you know where my clothes are."

* * *

><p>"IM HOME" Naruto yelled into his small 3 room (Well actually 2 room and a rather larger closet) apartment.<p>

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN , UN" A voice from the kitchen yelled back very angry like.

"You were supposed to be home 2 hours ago , Kit." Another voice said a little calmer.

"Im Sorry Dei, Kyuu! I went to Gaaras house and I forgot to call! He was helping me with some math homework." Naruto, really didn't lie, Gaara did help with some math.

"Fine, But next time your grounded , Un" Dei said, swishing his blonde hair back. Kyuu just shock his head. Narutos brothers were stunning. It was scary how beautiful they were. Deidara with his long Blond hair and Blue eyes. Kyubi with his read hair and red/purple eyes. Dei and Naruto took after their father with his face but had their mothers looks they could have been twins if Dei were to cut his hair (Dei and Naru could be) . Kyuu was the oppisite really. Looked like their father and died his hair. Kyuu and Dei were twins and Naruto was the youngest.

"So how was school today?" Kyuu asked, putting a bowl of ramen infront of Naruto as he sat down.

"It was Good" Naruto said. Let the Lying begin.

* * *

><p>"Make him Pay. Do you understand? Pull out all the stops for this. Scare him, beat him. I want him to loose. And I want him to loose now." Sasuke growled into the phone. One hand holding onto the phone the other holding down one of the idiots who had let go of Naruto, into the pool, bubbles escaping to the other one was gasping for breath.<p>

"Now Sasuke don't kill them" Neji said from behind him.

"We will make him lose wont we Shika!" Kiba said smiling at him

"Troublesome."

"We Will. And he will wish He was never born Sasuke growled letting go of the idiots head. Naruto had crossed the wrong guy and he would pay for it. Dearly.

* * *

><p><strong>Short I know...Idk how some people get that small little load bar? I mean really? That was 5 pages cut down so tinny :( It mad me cry a little.<strong>

**Honesly...Reviews make me update faster...really...they do :D ANNNDD We will get to see Sasuke shirtless next time. And a fight. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sneak Preview:<strong>

_**"YOU TEME" Naruto Yelled, Punching Sasukes jaw. Sasukes hair fell into his face, his fist clenching. The rest of the F4 took a step back. No words were spoken, there was a dead silence. Sasuke attacked. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Have you ever wondered how you would die? I hadn't but I'm pretty if I had, it would not be by some duck haired jack ass bashing in my face. But to truly understand how stupid this is, let's go back a day.

* * *

><p><strong>24hours Earlier<strong>

_"Make him Pay. Do you understand? Pull out all the stops for this. Scare him beat him. I want him to loose. And I want him to loose now." Sasuke growled into the phone. One hand holding onto the phone the other holding down one of the idiots who had let go of Naruto, into the pool, bubbles escaping to the other one was gasping for breath._

_"Now Sasuke don't kill them" Neji said from behind him._

_"We will make him lose wont we Shika!" Kiba said smiling at him_

_"Troublesome."_

_"We Will. And he will wish He was never born Sasuke growled letting go of the idiots head. Naruto had crossed the wrong guy and he would pay for it. Dearly._

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere Else in the City. <strong>

"Achoooooo"

"Bless you Naruto, Un" Diedaria said from in front of the TV, watching the latest episode of Keeping up With the Kardashian. It's a Thursday, what else are you doing to do.

"Thanks Dei" Naruto replied rubbing his nose, Homework always made him sneezy.

"You know, they say you sneeze when someone's talking about you, who did you piss off?" Dei replied, not taking his eyes off the TV, "How does Kim's ass get so big? Are they really implants?!"

"Dei, I feel like that isn't really….an important question." Naruto replied, ignoring the first comment, he did not want to think about duck hair at all tonight.

"Shut up, Un. Kim's ass is more important than anything"! Dei threw a pillow at Naruto to keep his point going. Really he had a bad reality TV addiction. "Anyway, are you almost done with your homework, it's your turn to make dinner, and I don't want ramen, Un!"

"Yeah, just have one more math problem" Lie. He hadn't really started. "What do you want for dinner, since you don't want the amazing ramen, which is really the only thing I can cook."

"Yeah, well it's good to learn new things, like how to make stir fry. Get to it Gaki." A new voice came from the hallway.

"Where have you been, Kyu? You were supposed to be home an hour ago, believe it." Naruto shouted standing up.

"Worked late, got to pay for your fat ass." Kyu said, placing down his shoulder bag on the table. "Get to cooking, I'm hungry".

"My ass is not fat and if I burn everything, you still have to eat it. That's what good brothers do." Walking toward the small kitchen section of the apartment, which really was the living room. Grabbing everything he needed to make stir fry (Naruto style, so it really was just ramen) he set to work while getting lost in thought. School for sure was going to suck tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning<strong>

Naruto was late. Not only was he going to die today because Sasuke asshole couldn't keep it down but he was late. The teachers were going to kill him, then his brothers. Running into his second class (yeah he was that late). Slowing down, just enough so he could 'calmly' walk into the class room. Silence. Complete and utter silence as he walked in the door. This is an art class, art classes are supposed to be loud. Walking in slowly, making his way to his desk, he noted that the teacher wasn't in the room. Never a good sign at this school.

His desk was gone. Just straight up gone. Who takes a desk? Looking around, everyone was sitting down but staring at him. NEVER A GOOD SIGN.

"Where's my desk?" He asked, looking around. Haku who was in his class didn't even look at him.

"I'll ask again, where's my desk?"

Silence. Fucking Silence.

"Fine." Sitting on the ground, Naruto started to unpack his bag. He would show them he wasn't going to take this shit. Believe it.

Wet. His face was wet? Why was his face wet? Looking up, he saw a bucket. Then everything was purple. And soaking. They dumped something on him. Who does that? Holding in his anger, he stood up and walked towards the door. He would not be angry in here. He would not be angry in here. He would not be angry in here.

More silence.

He made his way to the stairwell. Pushing the door open he made his way down the stair to the landing. He Screamed.

"Fuck you! This is pretty bull shit. Who dumps shit on peoples head. Adamantly tasty shit. But still shit."

"Well, well, aren't you a loud one." A voice from behind Naruto said. Jumping Naruto spun around as fast as he could.

"What the fuck do you want" Naruto growled.

"Wanted to see what the Children came up with, not as good as their usual standards but still nice. The purple compliments your naturally blonde hair. Well," he paused, "I can only assume it's natural."

"I am so glad you approve King Duck Butt." Naruto snarled, "Come here to rub it in? That you are the king?"

"Naruto, how petty you must think I am. That I would rub it in your face? Did I mention purple is a good color on you." Sasuke replied, pushing off against the wall.

"Did I mention you hair looks like a ducks ass?"

"Don't be rude Naruto, I am only checking up on my classmate." Stepping forward, cause Naruto to step against the railing.

"Why are you getting so close? Really not needed."

Sasuke lunged, grabbing Naruto by the throat.

"See, me and you, we have a problem. You broke the rules, made me mad. Hurt my feelings. I am going to give you a second chance. To make this right." Sasuke snarled in his face. "I am kind like that"

"Can't breathe!" Naruto gasped.

"Shut up. So to fix our little problem, all you have to do is apologize to me, in front of our precious student body, tell them you were wrong. That you made a mistake. Then you change schools. Never come back. "Sasuke said, stepping back, "What do you say?"

"Let me think about it…"Naruto gasped for breath. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Fuck You. Naruto Uzamiki does not back down from a fight. BELIEVE IT." Naruto shouted, standing up to his full height, (still shorter then Sasuke).

"What did you say you little worm? Who do you think you are?" Sasuke growled back.

"I will not bow down to you; I will not fall in line, like everyone else in this school." Naruto said stepping forward.

"I don't think you know who you are messing with. I don't think you get it. I am not asking you to do this, I am telling you." Taking a step forward, meeting Naruto in the middle, looking down at him.

"I am not scared of you." Naruto stared defiantly into Sasuke eyes.

"You should be, Purple boy."

* * *

><p>Notes...so yeah...this was a rushed chapter, Didn't really check It over for grammar mistakes. So im sorry for that. I hope you guys liked it. Like always if you want more, let me know :D Sorry its been so long<p> 


End file.
